The Truth Unknown
by tootapanga 1
Summary: Fire and Water; The E-Mails, that Jack can't not read..The diary Sam can't stop reading...and Daniel..and Teal'c knows...and...This is my first attempt at Co-Writing, with the lovely Lt Colonel Sam Carter. We worked hard so please R R. :D
1. Chapter 1 The Journel

It had been a long day for the team, or for what remained of their team...

They now found themselves wondering aimlessly around Daniels small apartment, deciding what would be a threat to national security, and what would be donated to museums and whatnot.

Sam was looking through the bookshelf when she stumbled across a leather bound journal.

'Oh wow, look at these, expedition journals, and one for each planet we visited... one for Abydos' Sam flicked through the pages and began reading aloud.

Sam smiled with a light sordid chuckle as she continued 'colonel _thinks I'm a geek, I don't know how to get us back, I'll never get paid..._' Sam paused as she turned the page 'oh wow he must've written this right after we got back..._sha're gone, jack says we'll find her, if anyone can, he can' _Sam was still smiling fondly when she was interrupted.

'come on, that's his diary, I mean what's he going to think if..." jack paused, as he realized his friend wasn't going to 'think' ever again.

Sam pretended to slip the book back, but carefully concealed it in her jacket. 'What are they going to do with all this stuff?' she asked as she crossed the room and slipped it into her bag.

'Maybe give it to a museum...or start one' jack pondered.

Teal'c was looking at an ancient Egyptian game; he ran his finger across it. "This is a game from ancient Egypt; it is called the Jackal and the Hound. It belonged to a Pharaohs daughter, Daniel Jackson and I once played, he said it made him feel like he was touching history." Even Teal'c had a distinct tone of sadness.

Jack caught Sam in his arms as she whirled into him; she had been staring into the fish tank.

'Wha?' she mumbled shocked

'"What? What is it? Are you alright?" jack asked looking rather concerned

"Uh...I just had this image in my mind, it's the second time." She explained as she shook her head.

'What was it?'

'Water...under...' she began

'Bubbles rising' jack asked recalling his own little snapshot memories.

Sam nodded. Slightly startled.

"That is correct; I have experienced it as well." Teal'c stated.

"I'm telling you something's wrong." Jack concluded

Sam thought for a moment before frustration took her over. "Yeah, what's wrong here is that Daniel is dead."

'Is he?' jack seemed to be looking for some proverbial puzzle piece

Teal'c had a new expression. He looked confused, as if he didn't understand jacks question.

"You were there, we were all there!" Sam said raising her voice angrily

"Then why don't I believe it? I mean I keep expecting him to walk through the door! I...I keep getting these...screw this packing, let's get back to the base." Jack said just as angrily.

The three of them drove to the base in complete silence.

Teal'c held his usual stance of impassiveness while, Sam stared out the window, determinedly hoping to find a solution in the buildings that whizzed by.


	2. Chapter 2 Daniels Rocks

_A/N sorry i forgot to add my author notes last chapter. This is set in S1 E13 Fire and Water. C0-written with ltcolonelsamcarter. Daniel is missing/believed to be dead, and this is the behind the scenes of this ep. _

'Colonel, you have to sign Daniels order forms,' Walter asked looking rather flustered as he followed the team up the corridors of the SGC.

'What order forms?' jack barked

'For his monthly subscriptions, they just arrived sir, along with some other packages' Walter stumbled

'What packages?' Sam interrupted

'Oh just artifacts, and such, those types of things.' Walter smiled as he began to falter on keeping his pace with the soldiers.

They arrived abruptly at the entrance of Daniels office. Walter almost running into jack

'Where do I sign' jack grumpily snatched the order form from Walter.

'Here...and here' Walter pointed.

Jack sighed it before shoving it back at Walter.

'I'm sorry colonel' Walter apologized again before scurrying off.

Sam was already in the office opening a new box curiously

'Ok lets pack these rocks up, and get 'em out of here' jack demanded.

'I believe this would be an exercise in futility' Teal'c noted

'Why?'

'Because Daniel gets a shipment like this delivered two or three times a week' Sam explained

'Oh, that's why he's always got so many rocks...oh well how do we stop them coming?' jack questioned

'You need to cancel them on his internet account sir' Sam answered

'Ok carter, you go do that and Teal'c and I will get this stuff outta here' jack advised

'Umm, sir...I don't know his passwords, you'll have to get them out of his file' Sam replied.

"Arh, Um, ok Carter you help Teal'c ill go sort out these shipment cancellations. Oh how do I get the his account?"

"Um, They should be in his Email inbox. Ok, Teal'c on the count of three" Sam

said as she lent down to lift a box,

Jack sighed as he walked to General Hammonds Office

"Ok, Let's See…" Jack said to himself as he looked thru Daniel's file, "Um, im guessing this is it!" He mumbles thru his teeth as he read thru the white A4 paper in his hand.

He walked into his office, _Whoa Messy! _He thought to himself, You could tell he hadn't been in there for a while, He turned on his computer, well he tried to, it wouldn't turn on, He checked the cord's, yep all plugged in, He walked out of his office and down the hall to Carter's office, She was working on some sort of device SG11 brought back from P4x151, She was standing on the end of her desk so Jack went and on the stool in front of her computer, trying not to look too obvious

"Hey" Jack said as he made himself comfy

"Hello" Sam said glancing up then focusing on what she was doing

"Was everything alright with the box's?"

"Yeah, General Hammond got Lt Foster to relieve us, so im hoping he sorted that out right"

"Yeah, Good, Um Can I use your computer? Mine's gone Kaboom!" Said jack making a bomb motion with his hands, while waving the paper, witch was firmly in his hands, around

Sam just chuckled "Go ahead, Im going to the Infirmary, I have a throbbing head ache"

"Yeah ill be right behind you, so do I"

"Ok, See Ya" Sam said walking out

"Ok lets see," Jack said to himself as he looked at Sam's screen which had, From Jack's view, Just number's and letter's that he didn't even recognize as his language "Oh my god" Jack said as he started getting dizzy from all the number's and letter's, He started slapping himself, and put the screen down. He clicked on the internet icon and typed in the address for Daniel email, He signed in with Daniels account, Actually he was quite surprised e could do all this, He typed in Daniels email address _._ and his Password, he looked at the file information, _Hah typical!_ Jack thought to himself as he typed in _Shar'eAbydos_ as he clicked sign in he thought about what Sam had read out from Daniel's journal. He looked up from his thoughts to see Daniel's inbox, _120 emails! Sweet Hannah! _Jack thought to himself, He skimmed thru the inbox looking for _.usa _Not the first page but on the second page, right above one from Sam, in his rush to click on it, he accidentally missed it and clicked on the Email from Captain Carter, as he was going back his curiosity got the best of him and he started reading what Sam had sent:

_A/N thanks for reading, please review._


	3. Chapter 3 Curiosity Killed The Cat

_A/N and for the next chapter._

_Hey Daniel, _

_Is Loving your CO a crime you have to face, or something you have to suffer each day when you look at them, Feeling guilty and not knowing if they love you back? _

_From Sam_

He scrolled down to read Daniel's reply

_Hey Sam_

_I don't think you should have to suffer, why? Do you love Jack? Or are you asking for someone else?_

_Daniel_

Jack couldn't believe what he was reading, but he continued reading

_You can't tell anyone! Do you promise?_

_Sam_

_I promise._

_Daniel_

Jack stopped he needed to breath, what the heck was he reading! He took a deep breath then he continued

_I think I am in Love with Colonel Jack O'Neill._

_I don't know what to do! I love my job just as much, should I just get over it or should I say something? What should I do Daniel?_

_Sam_

No reply, Jack check the date's, Sam had sent that 3 day's before the mission, Sam loved him, Daniel never replied. Jack's thoughts were interrupted when Sam's phone rang, he stood up and answered it.

"Hello, Colonel O'Neill speaking" He said sounding stunned

"Yes, Colonel, Dr Frasier would like you down in the infirmary, your results have come in" a Young man said into the phone

"Thanks Be down in a second" He said and hung up and closed the web page down.

_A/N as usual, please review._


	4. Chapter 4 All A Figment Of Imagination

Jack, Sam and Teal'c all gathered around Janet.  
"Well your brain chemistry has been seriously compromised. All of you had abnormally low levels of serotonin." Said Janet

"Which means...?" Jack said totally confused  
"It's a neurotransmitter that effects moods. Now low levels would account for depression, but not these other effects. Now I want you to take a look at this." She said as she walked over to a computer, which had a picture of one of their brain on it. "This dark spot here appears on all of your scans, now it's almost to small an anomaly to worry about but the fact that it's on virtually the same part of the cortex..."  
Janet stopped in mid sentence when the alarm went off

"Off world Activation, repeat, off world activation" Said a man  
Jack, Sam and Teal'c all started running to the Gate room, and Janet hurried off after them.

"Colonel? Wait!" Janet said as she motioned at a med tech and a guard to follow her. "One of you!"  
They both ran after Janet and SG-1, who ran run into the gate room and watch as what appeared to be Daniel coming off the ramp and taking off his helmet. But all their hope was shattered when this guy takes off his helmet and he is bald and looks nothing like Danny. _All a figment of our imaginations. _They thought as Janet ran in after them_  
_Colonel?" Janet said, as she caught her breath

"Welcome home SG-6, report for debriefing at 1600 hours." Said a man in the dialing room  
"What...what are you looking for?" Janet asked

"I just...I though..." Jack said confused

"Daniel Jackson was returning." Teal'c said  
"Oh my God, I thought the same thing...why? Is he gone or isn't he?" Sam said questioning  
"You...You saw it happen." Janet said getting worried

"Somebody want to tell me what the hell is going on, because I am starting to lose it here." Jack said

"Doctor?" General Hammond said as he entered the gate room.

"General Hammond, there seems to be some questions in there mind on weather or not Dr. Jackson is dead." Janet said  
"You three were the only witnesses, if you are denying what you saw." General Hammond said  
"No sir, I saw him die. We all did. I know he's gone. But I know he's still alive. Sir we have got to go backkkkk!" Jack said holding his head in pain.

"Your not going anywhere but the infirmary!" General Hammond said  
Sam and the med tech helped Jack out of the gate room  
"I want to know what's going on, Doctor. One of our people could still be out there." General Hammond said to Janet  
"Yes sir." She replied but uncertain


End file.
